


It Takes Understanding

by Duchesse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, Spoilers, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: After discovering the true nature of his heritage, Keith is terrified when you finally confront him about it.[Keith | Reader].





	It Takes Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS TO SEASON 2.

Keith didn’t lift his eyes away from the blade in his hand, even once he granted you permission to come inside his room. Truthfully, he wasn’t surprised when you entered briskly, lips pursed the tightest he had ever seen. Other than your footfalls scuffing against the metallic floor, the room was enveloped in a silence that he wished would had never come about.

“If this hadn’t come out, were you planning to ever tell me?” your first words stung, widening the void in his heart by a mile. Of everyone in affiliation with him, you were the last person who he had wanted to see regard him so coldly, with a trembling, distrustful gaze. He couldn’t blame you for your hurt.

“You have believe when I say _I would have_ ,” Keith said evenly, setting aside the blade to twine his fingers loosely as his arms draped across his thighs. “But, how did you expect me to tell you? I didn’t even know until just a few days ago! At least, I didn’t know for sure, anyway.”

“How long do you think you’ve known?” you asked easily, arms tucked across your chest as you turned away and began to pace the room. 

Keith watched you through stormy eyes, the tension in the room was almost palpable at that point. There had only been a select few times where he had ever seen you so blatantly distressed by something. He admired you in a similar respect to Shiro; collected, patient, and always prepared to take a hit.

Who would be prepared for something like this, though?

“I don’t know, a month or two? Maybe not even that long,” he replied, the edge in his voice coaxed a pointed sidelong look towards him. “Sorry. Can you just… can you just sit down and stop pacing? It’s not helping.”

You stood across the room facing him, fingers drumming incessantly across your forearms. “I’m trying to understand why you felt like you couldn’t tell me anything, Keith.”

“Because I didn’t feel like I could tell anyone!” Keith jolted up from the bed, startling you and even himself by his abrupt rush of anger. “Look. We’re out here fighting the Galra with all we got! They’re the enemy, we thought they were the enemy and then suddenly someone on the inside is one of them? How else do you think I’d respond?!”

“Keith…” your hard stare weakened. 

“I…I don’t understand anything. I don’t know what’s going on, alright?! I’m just trying to keep it together.” He wanted to say that his outburst was something cathartic, but instead he still felt it fester below the surface. The room reigned in silence once he returned to the bed, elbows perched atop his knees to support his head as he massaged his temples with his palms. 

Mere ticks stretched into dobashes, neither of you made a move to remedy the heaviness in the air. Keith was at a loss of what to say to you now, showing that side of himself was something he had sworn to keep under wraps, yet there he was using you like some sort of therapist. 

“Bet you hate me like Allura does now, right?”

“Don’t put words in my mouth,” you rejoined, taking lethargic strides across the room until you were seated on the bed next to him, sides flush together. “You know I can’t stand that.”

The proximity startled him, reflecting in his eyes as they glistened before softening as he welcomed the familiar warmth. He wound an arm across your shoulders tentatively, his anticipation withered away when you leaned forward and circled your arms around his waist, head nestling beneath his chin.

“It’s going to be fine, Keith. We’ll figure this all out,” you assured with a sigh. “I’m as much in the dark about this as you are, but it’ll be okay.”

For the first time in days, Keith felt his dry lips lift into a minuscule smile, and his stomach give an uncomfortable flutter. It made him recall the days of bliss and carelessness before the race to liberate the universe consumed you both.

“Hey, how can you still love someone like me? Knowing that I’m half of what we’ve been fighting this entire time?” he whispered into your ear, arms cradling you against him firmly as though fearful you would fade away. “How can you just know all of that and still want to love me?”

You lifted your torso from the mattress and hovered above him. “Because, it doesn’t define who you are, Keith. You’re no less the pain in the ass or amazing boyfriend because your dad got jiggy with an alien babe.”

Keith deadpanned, arms shifting to smother your face against his chest.

“Never mind. I shouldn’t have asked…”


End file.
